Entertaining Notions
by imperfectandchaotic
Summary: Sora, Matt, and Tai. They're a trio, the best of friends. As Senior Year begins, things begin to get crazy. Still, they have each other. But what happens when notions are entertained and the fine line between love and friendship blurs beyond recognition?
1. Prologue

**Entertaining Notions**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon. Happy? Same goes for any songs or films mentioned in this fic.

**Summary: **Matt, Tai, and Sora. They're a trio, the best of friends. As senior year begins, things begin to get crazy. Still, they have each other. But what happens when notions are entertained and the fine line between love and friendship blurs beyond recognition?

* * *

**Prologue**

**Flip.**

**Flip.**

Sora smiled slightly as she turned the pages of her old photo album. While many pictures showed Sora growing up, most depicted the adventures of three best friends. The girl paused at one of said pictures. A smiling, younger version of herself grinned at the camera, flanked on either side by two boys.

The first, on her right, was Tai Kamiya. A courageous, soccer-loving, goggle-wearing goofball, Tai had big brown hair and matching eyes. He was definitely the more protective one. But Sora knew it came with the territory. Tai had a younger sister, Kari, who was a few years his junior.

The second boy on Sora's left was Matt Ishida. He had thick blonde hair that spiked naturally and dazzling cerulean blue eyes. He was very musically inclined. Matt also had a younger sibling, T.K. At first, Matt had felt obligated to take care of his brother, but the latter proved time and time again that he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. So Matt lay off, his strong and silent personality coming through.

And finally, Sora Takenouchi herself. Silky auburn hair and cinnamon eyes clashed with her tomboy attitude. Sora was kind to everyone, and had many friends as a result. But the two she held closest were Matt and Tai. The three had always been friends, just as their moms were. They were always there for each other, no matter what.

_Flashback _

_"Hello?"_

"_S-Sora?" Tai's voice was laced with pain. The girl was alarmed._

"_Tai! What's wrong?"_

"_I-I think I broke my ankle. Bad bicycle kick." Sometimes Tai's passion for soccer got the best of him. Sora gripped the phone tighter._

"_Where are you? The park?"_

_The boy grunted. She took it as a yes. "Okay, Matt and I will be there soon. Call an ambulance, Tai."_

_That would be hard for him. Tai hated hospitals. He didn't even go when Kari was born._

"_I can't."_

"_Tai, you have to. Matt and I will be there for you. I'll even hold your hand."_

_Even though they were on the phone, Sora could tell he was making a face._

"_We're not six anymore, Sor."_

"_Twelve is only six years more, Tai. Call an ambulance. I'll see you soon."_

_Sora speed-dialed Matt's home. As soon as he heard, Matt headed for her house, less than a block away. Five minutes later, Matt, Sora, and Tai were on their way to the hospital. She was holding his hand the whole way._

_End Flashback_

Sora paused again at another photo. It had been taken four years earlier, at the end of the summer between eighth and ninth grade. She, Matt, and Tai were standing in a bare apartment's living room. Matt's father was also in the shot. That apartment would become Matt's new home.

_Flashback_

"_Sora?"_

_She almost asked who was calling. She'd never heard Matt sound so defeated._

"_Matt? What's the matter? What happened?"_

"_I…they…they did. M-My parents are getting divorced."_

_Sora put a hand over her mouth in shock. She felt her eyes welling up with tears. The girl could remember the days in which she, Matt, and Tai had spent so many hours fooling around at Matt's house. All that was about to change. _

"_Oh, Matt. I'm so sorry. Does Tai know?" _

_Her voice was hollowed and airy, like a whisper. Tai was at a soccer tournament in the next town. She heard him sigh. _

"_Yeah, Tai knows. Listen, can I stay at your place tonight? I-I can't deal with this right now."_

"_Sure you can. I'll set up the guest room." Sora didn't even bother checking with her mom. She knew the answer would be yes, and besides, her mother was out. On a date with some guy named Kevin. _

"_How's T.K?" There was a long silence._

"_I don't know. He cried himself to sleep. He doesn't understand why we can't just be a family. And frankly, I don't either."_

_Matt's voice cracked slightly. Sora closed her eyes for a moment. Things were hard when Matt's composure was shaky._

"_Matt, I wish I could tell you everything's gonna be okay."_

"_I know, Sor."_

"_But I can tell you that Tai and I will be there for you. Always."_

"…_Thanks."_

"_No worries."_

_Barely seven minutes later, the doorbell rang. The Matt Sora opened the door to was so different from the one she'd come to know. His hair was more disheveled than usual, and dark circles ran under his eyes. But that wasn't the most disturbing thing. Matt's normally bright blue eyes were listless and empty._

"_Oh Matty…"_

_Sora wrapped her arms around him and hugged hard. He matched her grip, not saying a word. Not a sound. But Sora could have sworn she felt something wet sliding down her neck._

_End Flashback_

* * *

As Sora closed the photo album and moved to replace it on the shelf, something fell from between the pages. More photos, some that the girl had just never gotten around to actually putting _in _the album. Pictures from her mother's engagement party.Flashback 

"_Everybody, we have something to announce."_

_The party that seemed to have been spur of the moment now had a purpose. Sora's mother was grinning from ear-to-ear, her boyfriend of two years at her side. Matt and Tai exchanged looks, and turned their attention to Sora. The girl was frozen, a salsa-loaded tortilla chip halfway to her lips. _

"_We're engaged."_

_It was like one of those bad slow-motion sequences. The chip fell from Sora's limp fingers and plummeted to the carpet. No one noticed. Everyone was too busy congratulating the couple. Tai took Sora's hand and helped her up._

"_C'mon."_

_Together, he and Matt led the shocked teen outside, where they all sat down on the porch swing. It was quiet for a long time. Finally, Matt decided he'd better do something. Taking Sora's left hand in his, he traced little circles in the palm of her hand. She flinched, like always, and moved to retaliate. But, just like always, Matt grabbed her hand and held it tight. _

"_You okay?"_

_Sora opened her mouth to respond, but nothing was coming out. She didn't like her mother's boyfriend._

"_I need you guys. Please."_

_That tearful desperation shook them all. Matt kept his grip on her hand and Tai put an arm around her shoulders. Sora took a shaky breath. Her head was spinning._

"_I don't know why I'm so scared."_

_Tai squeezed. Matt's eyes never strayed from her face._

"_I know. Us too."_

_They were scared of what was going to happen next._

_End Flashback_

The girl shook those memories away. It wasn't so bad. She, Matt, and Tai were still best friends, but her mother was still married to a man she didn't especially like. Just then, her mom knocked quietly on the door.

"Sora? The boys are on the phone for you."

She thanked her and picked up the phone.

"Hey guys."

They often three-way called. Just to make things fun.

"Hey Sora." Matt and Tai chimed together. Matt's voice was still a bit deeper than Tai's was.

"Ready for tomorrow Sor?" asked Tai eagerly. Sora shrugged automatically.

"I dunno. Are you guys?"

Matt's baritone voice was grumbling.

"You mean ready for another year of annoying fan girls and crappy music teachers? No thanks."

Sora laughed. "Oh, lighten up, Matty. So what if you were born with good looks and an awesome voice? It can only benefit, you know."

"Yeah, by shortening my life-expectancy."

"At least you're getting girls' attention." Tai objected. "I haven't been asked out once."

"That's because you're the one who's supposed to do the asking." Sora informed him impatiently.

"Then why do girls flock whenever Matt's around?"

"Because, doofus, I'm better looking than you."

"Says you!"

Sora rolled her eyes. You wouldn't think they were seventeen.

"Geez guys, calm down. School hasn't even started yet, and you're bickering already. Sometimes I wonder why we're all still friends."

No one really had an answer to that question. They were best friends, and that's all there was to it.

The trio talked for a while longer, until Sora could barely keep her eyes open.

"Okay you two, I'm beat. I'm gonna head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." Tai replied.

"'Night Sor." said Matt. Tai repeated the sentiment.

"Night you guys."

Sora hung up, and got ready for bed. As she curled up under he covers, She thought about how hard things were going to become, starting at 8:30 am tomorrow morning.

The beginning of Senior Year.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So? What'd ya think? I've had this idea sitting in my head for a while, so I figured I might as well go with it. I recently rediscovered Digimon, after like five years. I think the characters are really solid, so it makes for a good story. For everyone waiting on chapter eight of Catch Me, it's coming, I promise. Not this weekend though. My family and I are headed for Saskatoon. Five hours in a car, yay me. It'll be up soon. Plus, I m Stage Manager of our school's year play, so that' s taking up a lot of time. Super busy lately.

Please review!

Annie


	2. Chapter One

**Entertaining Notions**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon. Happy? Same goes for any songs or films mentioned in this fic.

**Summary: **Matt, Tai, and Sora. They're a trio, the best of friends. As senior year begins, things begin to get crazy. Still, they have each other. But what happens when notions are entertained and the fine line between love and friendship blurs beyond recognition?

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Guess who?"

Sora rolled her eyes behind the hands that covered them. It was Matt; she knew without even thinking. His deep, baritone voice was unmistakable. It was, after all, the thing that made him the most sought-after boy on campus. That, and killer good looks.

"Matty."

The boy released her, and Sora turned. He looked the same as ever; messy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a smile that made your heart melt. Matt had grown over the summer, so had she. Sora could also tell he'd been working out; a six-pack was faintly visible through his shirt. The girl stepped into his open arms and hugged him tight.

"Heads up!"

Sora pulled away from Matt just in time to head a soccer ball flying in her direction. It landed neatly at her feet as its' owner ran towards them. Tai rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hey, guys."

Matt growled as Sora stepped forward to greet the other boy. Tai's features softened as he also got a huge hug.

"Seriously, Tai. One of these days Sora's not gonna be around to catch that ball. And you know what'll happen if it hits me, right?"

The brunette grinned cheekily. "Sure thing, Matt. The ladies'll stop loving you, which is fine by me."

Sora quickly jumped in before they really got into it. "Okay, you two. Geez, do I have to remind you it's the first day of school?"

The trio took a stroll around campus, passing by many of their mutual friends. Joe, the blue-haired, glasses-wearing overachiever, who was busy running to hand in the essay he'd done in summer school. Not that he'd needed it.

Izzy, the small computer whiz who always had a sympathetic ear to lend. They also found Kari, T.K, and many of their gang gathered in the quad. The younger generation was starting their freshman year. Fortunately, being the younger siblings of Matt and Tai, they were bypassed from the usual initiation routine. It usually included a throwing into an empty garbage can, or having your name scrawled on a popular senior boy's locker.

Smiling joyously, Sora linked arms with her boys. "It's good to be back."

Her smile was infectious. Every kid on campus looked on in either awe or jealousy as they strode down the hall as first bell went. In homeroom, which, fortunately, they all had together, schedules were dealt.

Sora had it pretty good, all things considered. Phys. Ed with Tai, Home Ec with Mimi, another friend, Music and Creative Writing with Matt. Creative writing was pretty self-explanatory. Tai had laughed at this, but Sora knew Matt wanted it for his lyrical skills. And she had always been a story-poetry kind of girl anyway.

"SORA!"

And then there was Mimi. She was the girliest girl Sora had ever seen. Mimi even had pink hair. She was also, not surprisingly, a member of Matt Ishida's fan club. Yes, _fan club. Matt's_ fan club, and that of his band, the Teenage Wolves. Now you know why he needs a C.W class.

Hurriedly, the boy ducked into class before Mimi could catch him. The girl looked disappointed as she came to a stop before Sora. The tomboy smiled sympathetically. "Hey, Mimi. How was your summer?"

Sora caught a "visited family in America," before the other girl waved the topic away. "Never mind that. How's Matt?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Um, he's good, I guess. We chatted a bit last night, you know, caught up."

Mimi nodded, and peered hopefully into Sora's classroom. Out of the corner of her eye, the latter saw Matt un-strapping his guitar from his shoulder. "Okay, well I'd better get going. See you later, Mimi."

Sora dashed into class, leaving a fuming and jealous Mimi in her wake.

**DIGIMONDIGIMON**

Out of all the things Sora could possibly dislike about high school, the cafeteria situation was the worst. It was in this enormous, loud, crowded room that you were reminded where exactly it was you sat on the high school social latter. Literally.

The most popular sat smack-dab in the center, the rest of the seniors around them, juniors around _them, _sophomores around _them, _and freshmen, well you get the idea. But to Sora, the strangest aspect of all this was the fact that it was Matt, Tai, and herself who had ultimate control. It was the three of them who frequented the center table on a daily basis. Some days Izzy and Joe, joined them, sometimes not.

Mimi had quickly made a point of eating with them after Matt's rise to fame. The trio had sat down at the empty center table one day in sophomore year, much to the rest of the school's chagrin.

They had asked the populars, one of which happened to be a family friend of Sora's, if they minded them sitting there. No problem at all, it seemed. And it was there they would always sit, even before Matt started the Teenage Wolves, and before both Tai and Sora's soccer teams won the national championships.

After that, there was no other place for them.

"Sora! Matt!"

Tai waved to them from across the caf, a red plastic tray already in his hands. Over the din, Matt pointed to their table, and the other boy nodded swiftly. He would meet them there. The pair weaved their way through the bench-like tables, most of the other students stopping to watch. Matt ignored it easily, but Sora wasn't so lucky.

The female population was glaring daggers at her, the reason obvious enough. The girl inched closer to Matt, which didn't help at all. The boy suddenly noticed her discomfort.

"What's up, Sor?"

She lowered her voice; it carried to easily in the now mostly-silent room. "The girls are murdering me with their eyes."

The teen idol chuckled and slung a comforting arm around her shoulders. Sora could practically hear the sharpening of knives. "You're not helping the problem."

Matt flashed her a lopsided grin. The girls in the immediate area squealed. They arrived at the table and sat down side-by-side across from Tai. He raised an eyebrow, and the boy dropped his arm.

As Sora watched Mimi appear out of nowhere and latch onto Matt, she realized something.

She didn't have a lunch.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sora moaned softly and dropped her head on the table. Both boys looked at her, concerned. "What's wrong, Sor?"

The girl beat her forehead against the flat surface. "I forgot my lunch."

Matt and Tai exchanged glances, and simultaneously reached for their wallets. The auburn-haired teen held up her hands. "Guys, you don't have to. I have money."

Matt shook his head and pushed his un-open bag in front of her. "Here." He turned back to Tai. "Got a five?"

The brunette nodded and pulled one out.

"But Matt," Sora objected, "This is your lunch." She pushed it back towards him, but his hand trapped hers halfway. Cinnamon eyes widened. Sora could see the seriousness flashing in those dazzling blue orbs.

"Sora. I'm not letting you eat cafeteria food. You remember what happened, don't you?"

Yeah, she remembered all right.

_Flashback_

_It was freshman year, first day. Sora, Matt, and Tai relished in the experience, including the school's famous "Mystery Meat." But seconds after the first bite had gone down, Sora's throat began to swell._

_It seemed "Mystery Meat" contained red onion, and her allergy to it was potentially fatal, as the throat swelling up usually was. The girl clutched her neck weakly, Matt and Tai almost choking on their food once they saw what was happening._

_"Sora!__"_

_Tai ran for help. In her panic, Sora grabbed Matt's arm, afraid he'd also leave her. The blonde squeezed her hand, his eyes blazing. She could almost see the reflection of her own terror. _

_"Sor, look at me." _

_She was shaking hard. She couldn't breathe. Sora finally focused on Matt. His voice was surprisingly calm. "Breathe through your nose."_

_The girl tried, air coming in small bursts. Tears were beginning to blur her vision as Tai returned with the nurse, an Epi pen in her hands. Sora thrashed violently; she was terrified of needles. Matt grabbed both her arms this time, holding her still. _

_By this time the entire cafeteria was crowded around them__, but Sora could only see the boy before her. Matt was rambling, distracting her. "Remember the time, when we were building a tree fort in Tai's backyard? Remember how he fell out of the tree?"_

_She nodded, listening to him go on about their childhood adventures. The Epi pen pierced the skin of Sora's arm; she flinched. But a moment later, the swelling in her thr__o__at receded, and she was finally able to breathe again. Tears streamed down Sora's cheeks. Her chest heaved, and her breathing hitched. _

_"Matty..." She whimpered like a small child. The boy shifted on the bench and pulled her to him. Sora cried into his chest, gripping __t__he fabric of his shirt. She could feel his lips in her hair._

_"Thank God." Matt whispered, trading looks of relief with Tai. "Thank God."_

_Needless to say, Sora never went near cafeteria food again._

_End Flashback_

Matt pried Mimi off his arm, swinging his legs off the bench and standing. Sora smiled weakly as he squeezed her shoulder in passing. Tai spotted Kari and her friends across the caf, and jumped up. "Be right back, guys."

And then there were two.

Sora squirmed slightly under the strange gaze Mimi fixed her with. "What?"

The slightly ditzy girl leaned closer, a conspiratorial tone to her voice. "How do you do it?"

She blanched. "Do what?"

Mimi shook her head, a girly giggle escaping her lips. Sora almost flinched. "You know! _It."_

Sora was suddenly aware of the remaining senior girls, and some juniors, listening intently. For a moment, in the middle of that crowded cafeteria, the tomboy felt very much alone.

"What are you talking about?"

"I _mean_..." Mimi leaned even closer and Sora resisted the urge to back away. The conspiracy had now given way to overly dramatic. "How are you friends with the two most popular guys in school? What's your secret?"

"Secret?" The girl echoed, confused even further. "There's no secret, Mimi. We're friends. Matt and Tai have been my best friends since...well, forever."

All the girls giggled in that terribly annoying way. Mimi gave Sora a small shove. "Oh come on, Sora. You can't tell me you're _just friends_ with Matt Ishida. He's like, the hottest guy in school."

"What does that have to do with anything?" The teen demanded, annoyed and slightly defensive.

"Everything, silly!"

Sora still wasn't following. Matt returned just then, tray in hand, and the girl had never been happier to see him.

* * *

The boy's admirers quickly returned to their lunches, beet red and giggling again. Matt tossed a questioning glance at Sora, who simply shook her head, indicating it wasn't important. He cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Matt sat down, frowning at the unopened bag before his friend. "Are you gonna open that, or am I gonna have to force feed you?"

The girl smiled softly and did as ordered. Satisfied, Matt dug into his food. As Sora shook out a salami sandwich, carrots, cucumbers, and a Kool Aid, (and marvelling at Matt's childishness), a small piece of paper followed. Curious, she picked it up, smiling as she read.

_Matty,_

_So, senior year. It's pretty good, if you ask me. I'm glad you still let me make your lunch, or I wouldn't have been able to pull this off.__ I just wanted to let you know; I'm so proud of you. You remember that, you hear? And, on the off chance (not really) that you give your lunch to Sora, I left out the mustard. I know she hates it. Send her and Tai my best regards, and I'll see you at home._

_Love,_

_Dad_

The girl almost laughed at the irony of it. Matt rarely saw his father, for he worked late constantly. Yet he managed this overwhelmingly sweet gesture, when Sora's own mother hadn't even remembered it was the first day of school. She used to remember this kind of thing, but that was before she met _him. _

Sora gave her head a shake to rid herself of those thoughts. Carefully, the auburn-haired teen slipped the note into her pocket and dug into Matt's lunch, feeling an overwhelming new appreciation for his father.

Class resumed soon after that, Sora catching Matt at their lockers during break.

"I almost forgot. Here."

She pulled out the carefully preserved note and handed it to the quizzical boy. "Send our love to your dad."

And then she was gone, swept away by the crowd. But the last thing she saw was a speechless best friend, staring at his hand.

The rest of first day back sped by, barely giving Sora enough time to re-situate herself after the school-free summer. And then it was over. The girl stood before her locker at 3:10, staring at it.

This was it. She was officially back at Odaiba High School.

Sora's cell phone went off just then, to the tune of "Hey There Delillah" by the Plain White Tees as she was closing her locker door.

"Hello?"

It was her mother. She was prattling on about something, sounding uncannily happy. Several seconds passed before Sora realized the topic of the one-sided conversation.

"Aren't you happy? Well, I'll see you a home."

She was gone before Sora could even manage a goodbye. All qualms about senior year vanished, leaving her with only a painfully foreboding sense of dread. Sora's backpack lay forgotten at her feet as she beat her forehead against the hard metal of her locker door.

"You know you'll get a bruise if you keep doing that."

Sora was in no mood for Tai's antics. She stopped nonetheless, opting instead to use the boy's chest as a head-beater.

"Sora?" All trace of playfulness vanished as the boy's tone became worried. The girl was only half-aware of Matt drawing side with them.

"What's wrong?"

She finally stopped, gripping the fabric of Tai's shirt as she stared up at them. Both boys recognized the fear flashing in her eyes.

"Guys..." Sora's breathing wasn't quite regular anymore.

"He's back."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Really sorry for the wait! I'm a little stuck for the next chapter, but it should be up hopefully this weekend. We'll see.

Please Review!

Annie


	3. Chapter Two

**Entertaining Notions**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon. Happy? Same goes for any songs or films mentioned in this fic.

**Summary: **Matt, Tai, and Sora. They're a trio, the best of friends. As senior year begins, things begin to get crazy. Still, they have each other. But what happens when notions are entertained and the fine line between love and friendship blurs beyond recognition?

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Sora had always wanted a father. Her own had left when she was young, and after a time, Mr. Ishida had become her surrogate one. Sora had always wanted a real father. But now that Kevin, her step, had returned, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Kevin was a big man, both in build and in height. He still towered over the girl and her mother, but both Matt and Tai already reached his eyes. He was also loud, messy, and obnoxious, three things Sora despised in grown men. Kevin hated Sora, had from the moment he saw her in the house on that very first date. But he was also her step-father. And no matter how much she wished it wasn't true, nothing would change.

"Hello, Sora." She tried her hardest not grimace as Kevin acknowledged her from the kitchen table. Instead, Sora nodded at him. "Kevin."

It had been a week. He'd moved back into the master bedroom with her mother, and generally taken run of the house, effectively jostling the foundation of Sora's life once again.

"You still hang around with those two punks?"

_Ignore him. Walk away… _Gritting her teeth, Sora did just that, ignoring his cries as she walked out of the house. Sora walked aimlessly until her feet guided her to the park, where a familiar figure was juggling a soccer ball on his knees. Silently, Tai passed her the ball and headed for the net, adjusting his gloves and goggles.

A hard glint in her eye, Sora slammed the ball at the mesh, the boy grasping it by the tips of his fingers. He tossed it back, and she shot again. Again and again. Some Tai caught, some he didn't. They continued like this in steady silence, until the moon glowed high above their heads. But eventually the ferocity of Sora's kicks lessened, until she stopped.

Tai abandoned the net, coming to a halt before her. "Sora…"

A muffled sob was heard as the auburn haired teen fell to her knees, tears streaming down her already red face. Tai dropped beside her, enveloping the girl in a hug. They stayed like that for a while, until Sora managed to collect herself for the walk home.

This was how she vented. They never spoke of it again.

* * *

"_Matt! It's me! Your biggest fan!_" 

A stampede of fangirls, let by one June Motomiya, charged down the music room hallway. Remember that fanclub? June's the _president._

Tai was the first to notice. Matt quickly followed suit. Sora, who had her back to the throng, glanced up at the boys quizzically. "Guys? What—"

The remainder of the question was cut off by a flurry of movement. Both Matt and Sora's books crashed to the floor as the boy pushed the latter up against the wall, putting both hands on either side of her head. Tai stepped easily in front of them as the Matt fanatics came to a screeching halt.

"Sorry ladies," said Tai in his most professionally suave voice, "Matt's a little busy at the moment."

"With what?" demanded June, "That little whore?"

"What did she just call me?" Sora hissed, moving to confront the other girl, but finding she couldn't. Matt was too close. "Sora," he whispered. "Please play along. Please?"

She glared at him. He looked quite adorable when he was desperate. "You owe me one, Ishida."

He nodded, and she reached up to play with the choker peeking out from his unbuttoned collar. Sora knew the others could probably all see what she was doing; and sure enough, they were all glaring at her.

"But Matty…" she pouted on her best pout to go along, "You promised you'd teach me how to play the guitar tonight."

"I know, Sor." Even to her own ears, Matt sounded incredibly sexy. Hell, if music ever fell through, the boy could sure make as an actor. "But the band got a last-minute gig, and we could use the money. You understand, don't you?"

It took Sora a moment to respond. She'd never seen Matt's eyes such a deep blue before. The girl gave him her best smile. "I understand."

The teen idol flashed a grin of relief. Sora couldn't tell if he was acting this time. "You're amazing, you know that?" Matt's breath tickled her ear. She giggled involuntarily. Sora was extremely ticklish.

It was very quiet in the hallway. The rest of the student body present seemed to enjoy witnessing Matt and Sora's distraction.

"I gotta talk to Mr. Carson about something." Matt said, breaking the silence. "Wait for me?"

The final stage of the improv. Sora smiled softly. "Sure."

And with half the school watching, he bent down and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. A faint pink flushed Sora's cheeks as Matt slipped into the music room. Sora let a small smile grace her lips as she glanced down at the floor. When she looked up again, every fan girl alive was thinking how much they hated her.

Tai, who'd thoughtfully picked up all the fallen books, handed Sora her own. Everyone waited for the leader of the Teenage Wolves to reappear. When Matt finally did, he took his things from Tai, turned to the crowd, and in his infamously deep voice announced:

"If anyone ever badmouths my friends again, I will personally make sure they never go to another Teenage Wolves concert."

Sora rolled her eyes slighty. "Can we go now?" He was too sweet sometimes. Her words seemed to break the spell. The hallway came to life once more, taking our three best friends along with it.

--

"C'mon Sor! Show me what you've got."

The girl set her jaw determinedly. It was the middle of Gym class, and Tai was currently taunting her with the soccer ball at his feet. She lunged, and missed. The boy dodged her attempt, but wasn't fast enough to do it twice. Sora laughed triumphantly as she jogged away, Tai hot on her heels.

How she loved this game.

--

Whoever said Senior Year was the highlight of the four year stint clearly had a selective memory. The homework was endless, project criteria steadily becoming more difficult. Sora's back and shoulders ached almost constantly, not to mention her head. So you can understand how the girl must've felt after a terrible conversation with Mimi.

_Flashback_

_Sora had only managed a single bite of her chicken Caesar salad wrap when a pink blur rushed up. "LIAR!"_

_The girl looked up, startled. "Mimi? What's—"_

_"You lied to me!" Mimi wailed. It seemed people had no trouble interrupting Sora. But at the moment, that was the last thing on her mind. The auburn-haired teen was eating only with Izzy today; Matt and Tai had a joint project to finish. _

_"Mimi." Sora began again, "What are you talking about?" It was a frequent question between the two of them. Between her sobs, Mimi told her. _

_"You said you and Matt were just friends."_

_"That's right." Affirmed the girl, dreading what could come next. _

_"Then WHY did June say that she say he kissed you yesterday? That you were flirting and __**cannodeling **__with each other?"_

_From across the table, Izzy choked on his soda. Apparently this was news to him as well. Sora took a deep breath. If June wasn't Davis's sister…_

_"Because," she explained impatiently, "June's obsessed with Matt. I think that's pretty clear. __Matty and I—" Sora caught herself. "Matt and I were just pretending to flirt to get rid of all the girls. In__case you haven't noticed, Mimi, he doesn't like the attention all that much.__"_

_The tomboy was getting increasingly agitated. She didn't gauge Mimi's insulted reaction before plunging on: "And we weren't cannodeling, or whatever else June might have said." Who said __**that**__anymore?_

_"What about the kiss?" the other girl demanded. __Sora groaned. "He kissed me on the forehead, Mimi. It wasn't like we were making out or anything."_

_"Then why did you blush?" The look in Mimi's said she thought she had her. _

_"Well, Matt doesn't usually kiss me in front of a hundred other people."_

_"B-but he kisses you a lot?!" Hysterical, anyone?_

_Sora rolled her eyes. "I dunno, not really. On the forehead, on the cheek—he's been doing it since we were fifteen. Tai too."_

_Mimi didn't seem to hear that last part. "Have you kissed him?"_

_"Sure I have." Sora replied without thinking. Then it registered. "It's not what you think—"_

_But the girl was too far gone. "Don't think we're still friends you traitor!" And then she ran for June's table. _

_Sora sighed and turned to Izzy. "Sorry you had to hear that."_

_The boy drained what was left of his soda. "It's okay. But Sora…"_

_"Not you too!" Sora pinched the bridge of her nose. "It was nothing. Matt…you know how he is. He hates those girls. I was just helping him out; although I didn't exactly have a choice."_

_Izzy chuckled. "I know. I believe you Sora, don't worry."_

_It was everyone else she would have to convince._

* * *

"Gee Sor, you look terrible." 

The teen heaved a sigh and glared half-heartedly at Tai, who was parked in the street before her home, with Kari in front and Matt in the backseat. She still couldn't believe he drove a Mustang with a pull-down top.

"Shut up."

The boy just grinned as she clamoured inside. "Seriously though, did you sleep at all last night?"

Sora shook her head. "Company. I couldn't go to bed until they left." The girl took a closer look at her seat companion as they drove away, eyes narrowing. Matt had pale circles under those blue orbs.

"Oh no. Did you have a show last night?"

The blonde averted his gaze, and Sora frowned. "Matt, you know I hate it when you take late gigs."

"Sorry Sor."

She sighed, stifling a yawn. "Just don't do it anymore okay? Please."

Matt nodded. "Yeah." Sora yawned again, and the boy glanced sideways at her. "Sleep."

"Where?" The girl gestured dubiously at the space around them. Matt waved her closer, raising his eyebrows. Sora wrinkled her own at him. "You sure?"

He just nodded. "I don't mind."

-

When Kari looked back and giggled, Tai glanced in the rearview mirror to see Sora on Matt's shoulder, his head against hers. They were both asleep.

They made a cute couple. Tai shook his head slightly to rid himself of the thought. Sometimes he'd wondered if there were anything more going on between his two closest friends. And then he'd convince himself it wasn't true.

Of course it wasn't.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** That's right, I'm back. This is it for a while, since I'm swamped with the rest of my life and other projects going on right now. If anyone has suggestions on how to connect these few scenes: 

**Sickness and Heros**

**Broken Pacts**

**Drunken Scares.**

I don't want to give it away. I just need some filler stuff. Anything is appreciated.

Annie


End file.
